Artemis Fowl: Mastermind of Madness
by Sargent S. Sarge III
Summary: Please enjoy this darker tale of a 22 year old Artemis Fowl II's adventures after he is left alone and forsaken in the crumbling world he has done so much to maintain. Only Holly can stop this decent into madness, and she doesn't know he is alive...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Only specific human organizations (Jade Dragon Yakuza, the Black Tiger Yakuza, the Red Bear Mafia, Terroris Cell X7, and the Guardian Angels), specific fairy organizations (the New Goblin Triad, The Lost, and Terrorist Cell X7), and the members of each organization belong to me. Everything else belongs to the great Eoin Colfer, and his extraordinary mind.

Please enjoy this darker tale of a 22 year old Artemis Fowl II's adventures after he is left alone and forsaken in the crumbling world he has done so much to maintain. He has given up on the world and his brilliant mind has become consumed by a dark fury, vengeance will be his for those who have been taken from him. This new bloodlust shall not be quenched until he deprives his enemies of everything dear to them, and then he will watch them die in the ashes of everything they have ever loved. He knows there is only one thing that could possibly deter him from his path, only one thing that can quell the fire now burning in his heart. But he doesn't want to be detered, he won't be stopped, he won't be be destracted, he will do anything to complete his mission. So he will lie to her again, and let her mourn his death.

WARNING: This story contains and will continue to contain adult themes.

**Artemis Fowl: Shattered**

**Chapter 1: Midsummer Days Massacre**

The sun was shining today, the sky was blue, the grass around the Fowl estate was a rather lush green. All in all a good day, Angeline was lounging in a lawn chair at the edge of the new pool, while the twins and Artemis senior splashed about for fun. Minerva Paradizo was layin in a lawn chair next to Angeline in a second lawn chair, tanning as well, but instead of reading a tabloid she was reading a new science journal that focused on the new was to both gather and use dark matter. She had grown as a woman over the years, almost 22 years old, intelligent, beutiful, and a good family friend of the Fowls. Her new research and project was the history and theory of magic, she often consults with Artemis on what he knows about magic. However as she has grown older she has found a new pull to womanly things, like he appearence, even working out with Angeline to maintain her figure and shoping for current fashions. Butler and his sister Juliet too were outside and enjoying themselves, though their primary focus was still the protecting of the Fowls and Minerva as well. The butlers sat non the large patio in the sun over looking the grounds discussing martial arts, dragonskin body armor, and old adventures that involved the fairy folk. Butler was becoming quite aged, all of his hair grey now, and a few wrinkles on his face, his new flat top haircut and his full goatee gave him the feel of an old war veteran as his sister often told him. His trust Sig Sauer at his side in it's hip holster as always. Juliet had cut her hair into a more conservative ponytail, and now boasted a jagged scar across her left eye. Still she was pretty, and she told had an affection for the Sig Sauer, as she had a smaller 45. calibur model strapped to her hip as opposed to her brothers 50. calibur model.

Artemis himself had grown up, he stood at 6ft 4in, his shoulder length raven colored hair was pulled into "the manliest ponytale ever" as Holly had been teasing him. He has thickend out a bit too, not much, but he was very fit and weighed 143 lbs. His new build was probably due to Butler forcing him to train with him so that in the event that butler is incapable of protecting him, he can defend himself. Artemis has been taught how to throw knife, use one in close quarters combat, and if necissary how to operate the basics of most fire arms,speed needs improvement but his aim it quite good. Artemis had also taken to trimming his facial hair but letting it remain as scruff or shadow. He was wearing his usual Armani suits, only now his colar was unbuttoned and he wore no tie. He stood in his study, over looking the grounds from the second floor of the manor, with an ice cold spring water in his hand. Waiting for something, that characteristic shimmer of his friend Holly Short attempting to sneak up on them all with her sheild activated. Artemis had begun o listen to new kinds of music beyond classical, such as classic american rock and metal bands, while they were no Mozarts or Beethovens they had a certain draw to them that Artemis's adult mind found attractive. He leaned back and sat on the edge of his desk, tapping his left foot through the bass strokes of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody and taking a sip of his water. However, those sharp eyes never left the grounds, one a sharp icey blue, the other a gorgeous hazel.

His eyes caught a heat shimmer near the forested area at the edge of the grounds, he had her. Then he saw something odd, another heat shimmer around 10 meters away, then another, and then another. He tapped a key on his desk and simultaneously called Butler. As the high tech windows to Artemis's study became infa-red he saw why there wher multiple shimmers, there were multiple armed fairies. Butlers deep gruff voice answered his call.

"I see them," Butler probably saw them first, his sunglasses where infa-red. "Assumed hostile?"

"Yes." Artemis was not worried at least not yet. "Holly is still on her way, but she is alone, this group is seperate. Butler be carful, we know how dangerous they can be." Then he saw something that was unique, something that was possibly worrysome. "Butler, look at the four in the back to the left, see that? Thats a really tall fairy."

He heard Butler sigh, "Humans? Looks like that group you were talking about is real. Artemis, who did you anger this time?"

"Fom the way it looks old friend, almost everyone." Artemis picks up the twin weighted backlash thowing blades, a gift from Butler and Juliet, from the desk and clips them to his belt behind his back. "Can you and Juliet handle this?"

A deep sigh, "Artemis, I'm getting old, are you going to stop trying to get us killed?"

"Eventually old friend, eventually." He said with a smirk on his face.

With a quick ha, "that's not very reassuring."

Holly was flying high, not just litteraly either, she was in extremely good spirits as well. Having been working every day for the last six month's was exhausting and she had finally been able to get a leave, one week, and she was going to spend it above ground with her human friends here in beutiful Ireland. She couldn't wait to see Artemis, Butler, and Juliet agin, and to think this time they could do it without having to save the world at the same time. She was the top agent of the LEP, suddenly popular with the citizens of Haven, probably due to the many time she has pulled their asses out of the fire, with the help of Arteis Fowl of course. She didn't mind the adoration, or the fame, she was never on the streets to be cornered by it, but the mountains of fan mail and love letters from young males were getting to be a problem. But she didn't want to think about that right now, even though there would be a ridiculess pile at HQ when she returned.

She sent a message to Artemis a message with her helmet saying she was on her way and about 30 minute out from Fowl Manor. She was all smilies until a red letter appeared on her helmet HUD from Artemis. She opened the urgent message with a quick blink and read it.

URGENT MESSAGE FORM ARTEMIS FOWL:

HOLLY, TURN BACK, RETREAT, UNDER ATTACK.

Thats was enough for her, but Holly never does what she is commanded if her heart knows better, and she couldn't just leave her friends in danger.

Artemis knew that she wouldn't listen to him, but he hoped it would either speed her up to lend assisstance or keep her safely away. Either way was perfectly fine, they could use her help and magic, but on the other hand she would be much safer if she stayed away.

Things were not going well, the enemy had attacked immediatly after Butlrt casually rose to collect the Fowls and Minerva. Artemis Fowl senior had been hit by a lazer, the illegal kind, and was laying face down near the pool, with a puddle of blood forming underneath him. Artemis was worried yes but his mind was focused entirely on the enemy the Butlers had killed several members of the assault team. and were quickly making heir way up to the Manor. Once inside the doors, Butler grabbed a SIG 556 long barreled assault rifle from the hidden compartment in the wall.

"Move it everyone upstairs into Artemis's room now!" Butler Thundered.

A stry lazer blast come through the wall and struck her square in the shoulder, blood flowed for a moment before the wound was cauterized. Juliet Grabbed the twins and ran down the hall, with Minerva close behind her. Butler heaved the fainted Angeline over his shoulder and ran as hard as his body could. this was it and he knew it, It was time for Juliet to protect Artemis. That is, if they both survived..

Inside of Artemis's room, he was pouring himself over a computerscreen watching for anything other than infantry, he had also opened the vault, a specially designed safehouse. Developed by Artemis, Foaly, and No1 to house up to 6 people and phaze them out of reality to avoid danger for up to a week. Artemis kept looking at the screen but vocally tried to comfort his greiving mother, who had just lost her husband again. Juliet too cover behind the large open metal door.

"Mother, please listen to me, father was taken from us once before, I will find a way to fix this but you must give me some time to ensure the safety of everyone else." Two beings, a human and a goblin, charged through the door, Artemis caught the image of a red X7 on their shoulders before Butler gunned them down. "Butler, take cover here behind the desk, once everyone is inside come in and shut the door behind you. The vault should automatically phaze out for a week." yells Artemis, Butler does so followed by Angeline and the twins. However, their trip is cut short when another lazer blast cuts through Artemis's window and punches throgh the dead center of Angeline Fowl's chest killing her almost instantly. Even if Holly had been there to lend assistance, these lazer were extremely powerful, as they punched holes straight through anything other than special reclective carbon-fiber titanium plates, they istantly causterize the edges of affected flesh (burns the wound closed to prevent blood loss and infection, but it comes at the price of any healing, natural or magical, happen at an extremely slow rate, if healing is even possible. Angeline's wonds were to sever, she was dead as simple as that, the twins rushed to her fallen body while Artemis stood dumbstruck, he'd lost his father before but his mother, the woman there for his entire life, supported him and kept his secrets, even allowing Holly (whom she had thoroughly like) and Mulch (whom she didn't like as much) to stay at the manor when ever they were able, had just been killed infront of him, in his room, by a stray lazer beam fired by a mythical creature or a human allied with them. He was frozen before he felt something slender, but still hard and hevier than him, crash into him. They both crashed through the door and the last thing he saw before the Vault shifted out of the demension was Butler's grim face as he closed the door, but that face said more than any words. It said goodbye. Something stood up next to him, and he shot up at the flash of a familiar ponytail, Juliet was the thing that had crashed into him.

Butler heard it in the silince that followed Angeline's sudden death, he heard it through the new hole in the window. the characteristic whistler of a tactical missile flying directly at them. Butler's mind was still faster than lightning, but his body had decayed over the years and now he knew he did not have enogh time to save everyone so with the next 3 seconds he took in the room, the twins were out of reach, as was Minerva, butler regreted it but the were going to die, so was he. he was too far from the Vault to get them or himself to safety, Juliet began to run towards the twins, he principle's, with what remained of the old Butler, his massive hand cupped her waist and with the same motion threw her towards the open Vault door where she collided with Artemis and knocked both of them into the open door. He bolted to the door as the missle roared closer, and with all of his might closed the door as fast as he could so they would not realize what had just happened, but despite his best efforts as the last inches of the door closed he looked into their bright eyes, Juliet had understanding and fury in them, but Artemis had sorrow dulling his mis-matched eyes. With this last second Butler thought a good bye across the world, to Artemis, to Juliet, to Madam Ko, to Mulch, to Foaly, to Holly, and all of his friends. The missle crashed through the window and exploaded against the opposite wall, blasting Minerva almost through the wall, definatly killing her though, as Butler watched the explosion in slow motion, It nearly ripped her apart, her head haning on by a few peices of flesh on her neck, left arm completly blow away, same with the leg, her torso suffered a similar fate as her stomach was ripped wide open. The explosion annihilated the twins crouched near it cradling their mother's body. Butler was surprisingly serene at all of this, not because he was calm, not because he enjoyed death, It was because he could laugh in death's face, "I kept Artemis alive despite your best efforts, even unto the end." The blast blew him out of the window and he watched in continued slow-mo as he fell, as glass followed him to the ground. The impact jarred him to the core, and before his eyesclosed shut and he blacked out, a thought crossed his mind, "for some reason, I get the feeling I'm not dead yet. I really hope I am because this will hurt alot later, and the deaths..." but that was all before the giant of a man slammed into explosion induced darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading folks! Hope you enjoyed it. Personally I really hate this chapter because I had to kill the Fowl family, Minerva, and Butler...

Please leave reviews for me! Thanx! be they posative or negative, i shall read and consider them all.

I have several other stories as well, please if you wouldn't mind, read... = )...

Much love to y'all. Peace out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Only specific human organizations (Jade Dragon Yakuza, the Black Tiger Yakuza, the Red Bear Mafia, Terrorist Cell X7, and the Guardian Angels), specific fairy organizations (the New Goblin Triad, The Lost, and Terrorist Cell X7), and the members of each organization belong to me. Everything else belongs to the great Eoin Colfer, and his extraordinary mind.

* * *

Here is the final and fully revised version of chapter two! Enjoy! The have been to minor tense adjustments as well as some minor and major structure changers throughout. Several extra scenes and description have been added.

* * *

**Artemis Fowl: Mastermind of Madness**

**Chapter 2: Hearts of Steel and Fire**

Holly Short rocketed over the Irish landscape flying far faster than her Archangel wings were designed to go. Even her helmet filters could not keep out the creaking of her wings as she blasted through clouds, with so much force she left expanding circular rifts through them. She saw the smoke long before she saw the Fowl estate. Her heart slammed into her ribcage with the force of a sledge hammer as her mind darted through every possible scenario, over and over again, praying for the best, but preparing for the worst.

She used her helmets zoom capabilities from about three and a half miles away and could make out a blasted wall where Artemis's room was. A half coherent memory of a night she had stayed with the Fowls played through her mind…

_It's 2am and she can't sleep…_

_She gets out of bed to take a walk…_

_She is wearing a short-sleeved night gown that covers just to below her knees…_

_She walks down a silent hallway hearing only the snores of Mulch…_

_As she nears the Grand Hall she sees the light in Artemis's study on…_

She shook her head. "They will be ok!" her mind shouted repeatedly. "They have to be." But as she got closer she began to notice grisly details. Several human and smaller fairy like bodies scattered around the property, at least a dozen. A man lay face down in a wide puddle of crimson near the Fowl's pool. She immediately knew who he was because of his prosthetic leg, before her helmet churned out his information.

Artemis Fowl Sr.  
Life Signs: None  
Status: Deceased

"NO!" she yelled into her helmet, the sound muffled to nothing by shear wind force and sound filters. Artemis's father had always been kind to her, though he did not know she was not human. The shock caused her thoughts to revert back to the distant memory in an attempt to block out the darker thoughts that smashed at the gates of her sanity…

_She sneaks closer and peaks into the room…_

_Artemis standing with his back to her…_

_His wiry frame had gained some definition and muscle…_

_His bare back was well defined, but not robust…_

_No no no._ She thought to herself, her inner soldier taking control again. _Focus D'arvit!_ She flew harder as she started hearing gunfire in the distance. She was just under one and a half miles away and could make out Butler quite clearly through her helmet's zoom. He was fighting a losing battle, alone. Holly new this behavior from having seen enough human action films with the large human and his sister. Butler was making his last stand.

Her mind exploded with unanswered questions. Why was he alone? Where is Artemis? Juliet? Why would he make a last stand? Was Artemis dead? Whatever the case, she knew that she needed to help her friend. He was tired, she could see it, two armed humans, and three fairies, two likely goblin and one dwarf, fired on his position at the corner of the mansion. The deadly yellow bursts of light from their weapons ripped pieces off of the house he hid behind. A human and the dwarf had broken away from the others in a pincer attack, and rushed the corner of the house.

Butler responded to the threat and stepped into and down on the Dwarf, crushing his skull, ribs, spine, and all of the vital organs they protected in a single movement. The human was simply shot three times in the head and chest. As he fell, his laser dropped to butler's feet. Butler dropped his empty pistol and grabbed the weapon. Holly noticed that he could not use his left arm, as there was a large piece of his bicep burnt away from a laser shot. She saw another similar wound on his right thigh; he was not able to move away from his position.

She watched in horror, too far away to help, as butler made his last assault. He stepped on his good leg out of cover as quick as he could and unloaded just under two dozen blasts downrange and shredded the nearest goblin. But the last two were faster, they both dove away from the blasts and fired at Butler as they did. One punched through the upper right of Butler's chest, another pierced his left hip, and the last traveled through another part of his left arm, and almost removed it.

Again there shear unrealistic nature of what she was seeing sent her mind into the past again, desperately trying to preserve hers sanity in the wake of unprecedented chaos, and for another split second her thoughts were consumed by happier ones, just to keep her mind from being broken…

_He wore loose black jogging style pants and expensive slippers…_

_But he wore no top…_

_A faint pinging came from his computer…_

_He moved around the desk to be in front of it…_

Her thoughts had returned as fast as they had left, but everything was the same, Butler was still lying flat on his back, and was missing pieces. Her mind lock onto a deep and primal need, she gave in to bloodlust. Holly wanted revenge, and she wanted it now.

She already had her shield active and so was invisible to the attackers but just to be safe she flew high and came at them from behind. The attackers had barely gotten off of the ground when she was on the goblin, 10 feet behind the human who was approaching butler. Holly had no weapon, this was supposed to be a vacation, but she did not need one. For the last four years she had perfected the LEP's hand to hand combat techniques, techniques that were designed to break bone, stun nerves, and otherwise cripple dangerous individuals.

She lashed out at the goblin from back and to the right of him. Her fist crushed his windpipe and caused him to drop his weapon, silently into the soft grass, as he fell to his hands and knees. She grabbed his forehead from behind and pulled him back up driving her knee forward as she did. She allowed the full extent of her rage flow forth, and did not slow the blow as she had been taught, it connected at the base of the goblin's skull with enough force to separate it from his spine. She felt the back of his head cave as she heard the dull crack of his skull as it broke like an egg, she lavished in the kill, which deep down worried her. It was over in the blink of an eye, the human who had advanced on Butler had not even noticed. She picked up the goblin's rifle and took aim as the human raised his weapon and pointed it at the downed giant's face. But he never pulled the trigger as a yellow ray of light melted it's way straight through his face from behind.

She dropped the weapon, and stared at her trembling hands. Holly Short had just taken her first two lives, but what bothered her was that she had enjoyed it, that she wanted to do it again. For a moment her mind shifted again…

_His bare chest became visible, strong, much stronger than before…_

_She felt something inside her change…_

_Warmth starting in her torso that spread throughout her body…_

_She pushed open the door and stepped inside…_

The silence and her thought were broken by a massive heaved breath from butler, Holly rushed to him, she would deal with her sins later. Butler needed her.

She slide across the grass to his head and immediately began assessing and healing his injuries, except, they wouldn't heal.

"Butler… Butler help me out here… why isn't it working?" she blurted.

The mountain of a man shifted his head up a bit to see his friend, but he couldn't hold it up and it fell back down, but this time into holly's lap. "Holly.." he spluttered out, his words came with blood that trickled down his chin. "I'm… not… I can't ma… make it out of this one…" more blood. "Protect… protect..." Butler' body seized and he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, his eyes were glossy as he looked up at Holly again the for Butler the world went black one more time.

As his head hit her lap again she couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around it and sobbed for just a moment before she straightened herself up, tears still ran down her face, she closed the great warrior's eyes for good. She turned and ran for the manor hoping to find someone, anyone, alive. "Goodbye butler." She whispered.

As she charged for the front door her thoughts betrayed her again…

_He raises his head as she steps through the doorway…_

_He watches as she slowly closes the door behind her…_

_And watches more as she slowly strides forward…_

_She tries to be sultry, but is afraid her stature makes it appear comical to him…_

_Why was she putting effort into this?..._

_She isn't even sure herself…_

She charged through the door and rushed up the stairs to Artemis's study. And nearly vomited at what she saw… destruction and death… Charred rubble and flesh, destroyed wood and electronics, a thousand books reduced to ash and scraps. She closed her eyes and input commands into her helmet to tell her who was present in the explosion and if there are any life signs at the moment. She turns away to read the H.U.D.

Minerva Paradizo:  
No Life Signs Detected  
Status: Deceased

Angeline Fowl:  
No Life Signs Detected  
Status: Deceased

Myles Fowl:  
No Life Signs Detected  
Status: Deceased

Beckett Fowl:  
No Life Signs Detected  
Status: Deceased

Juliet Butler:  
No Life Signs Detected  
Status: Deceased

She dreaded reading the last name on the list, even though each one so far had already torn her broken heart to ribbons again, and again…

* * *

Artemis and Juliet could only watch as Holly walked into what was left of the room, and neither of them was in a mental state to do much else. Artemis's mind jerked into memories of that beautiful face.

_He looks up to find a pleasant surprise…_

_Holly striding slowly toward him…_

_He eyeballed his way to her face from the ground up…_

_Her slender feet…_

_The silky lightly tinted Caramel skin of her slender legs…_

_Her slim arms behind her back…_

_She reached his desk and climbed up the back…_

_She sat propped up on her left arm with her legs together and bent at the knees…_

_She leaned forward slowly and whispered to him…_

_"What are you doing up so early Mr. Fowl?"_

_"Thinking about you." He whispered back…_

* * *

Holly couldn't believe it.

Artemis Fowl II:  
No Life Signs Detected  
Status: Deceased

She fell to her knees and a final rush of memories forced their way into her mind; as if to make her pan worse.

_"Why would the greatest mind in the last millennia be thinking about me?" She asked…_

_Artemis leans closer…_

_"Maybe I just want to get to know you better, well better than I already do."_

_"There are no maybes with you Mudman." She states with a cocked eyebrow, then in a cooing tone as she too leans forward slightly. "Why are you really up?"_

_"I have a surprise for you. I suppose you can have it now as you are leaving in the three hours, 47minutes, and 12 seconds, and I won't see you again for another six months." Artemis says in that tone he gets when he is hatching a devious scheme to ruin the plans of world dominating maniac._

_She looks at the clock, his time was exact. "You have been thinking about me haven't you? Well I'll bite, what is the surprise?"_

_"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. If you really want it, close your eyes." He stated plainly._

_She sits up and closes her eyes. "Artemis, what are you play-"…_

_She never finishes her sentence and immediately forgets the rest of it as she is cut off by his warm lips pressing against hers. Kissing her deeply and then abruptly pulling away._

_"That's it? I wasn't done." She pouts._

_"Well I suppose you could stay here for the rest of the night, in my room. But if it is more of the kiss you are after then I'm afraid you shall have to wait another six months."_

_Her mouth hung open for a moment before she responded. "You are an Evil Mastermind Fowl…"_

_"I know." He winked. "Now it is chilly and I'm afraid I have no shirt, and you my lady have no pants." She nods with a crooked smile. "And unfortunately I have but one blanket here, so unless you would not mind sharing it…"_

_"I'd love too." She said._

* * *

Artemis could do nothing but watch Holly through the shifting rifts of the vault. He wanted to simply step out and hug her, she was alive, and she was one of the two people he cared about personally who still were. He wanted to grab her and force her to safety. But he couldn't. He wanted this day to go away. He wanted it to be a dream. He wanted his brothers and Minerva back, He wanted his father back, and more than anything he wanted his mother back.

Juliet was no longer stood next to him. She was stared blankly at the floor of the vault, she was tossing up and catching her knife, she either was not paying attention to how she caught it, or she did not care. Her hand was now covered in her own blood. Artemis noticed the crimson life that dripped from her hand. He grabbed the knife midair with his left hand, and turned her face to him with his right. He looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but fire and anger in them.

"Domovoi pushed me in here to protect you Artemis, and I will. But you promise me here and now, that everyone responsible for this dies, every single one of them, a painful and prolonged death. It is my duty to ensure they do, they have taken my principles, now I'll take their lives." She said slowly.

Ah finally, the analytical part of his mind could take over again, an objective. He hated violence but he knew this was something that needed to be done not just for his or Juliet's needs for vengeance. But to protect any of his other friends who could be targeted. He needed something to focus on. And it dawned on him, Holly would be a distraction. If he was going to succeed he would have to focus. He would have to let her continue to believe he had died, and it tore at his heart. What if she found out again, he had lied to her once before, and it had almost destroyed them. He didn't know if she would ever forgive him for what he had to do now but he would do it anyway. He just hoped she would forgive him.

_Time to go…_

_He watched her strap on her uniform…_

_Then her pack…_

_Holly didn't want to leave his arms…_

_They were warm, and safe…_

_Something she had never felt at all from another person, fairy or human…_

_She couldn't do it but she didn't have to…_

_He pushed her forward gently…_

_Knowing she would not leave without being forced to…_

_He didn't want her to go…_

_The last three hours spent talking weren't nearly enough…_

_But he would have to wait for six months…_

_Then he could have her again…_

_She lifted off of the ground and hovered at eye level to him…_

_No words were spoken…_

_They just stared into each other's mismatched eyes…_

_She kissed his cheek quickly…_

_Then she darted out of his window…_

_Gone for another six months…_

* * *

Holly pushed herself off of the charred floor, and wiped the tears and from her face, streaking ash and soot across her delicate features. She could hear the human rescue emergency vehicles in the distance. She glanced out onto the property and saw that all of the hostile's bodies, weapons, and gear began melting away into a semi-transparent liquid. That left only Artemis's technology to be taken care of. She spotted the nearly indestructible case he had developed for it smashed into the same hole in the wall as what had once Minerva. She cringed a bit as she took the case, making sure that she averted her eyes as she pulled it out. As soon as the case was in hand she engaged her shield and flashed out of the hole in the wall, and blasted away from the Manor.

As she flew away she swore to herself that she would avenge her friends, and she would complete whatever mission Artemis had been working on that had made him such a target, because there was no other explanation for this attack. And with his laptop in hand she would ensure that their day were indeed numbered…

Holly Short had taken two lives today; she had murdered two sentient beings, with hopes, dreams, souls, and perhaps families… They were her first. She was afraid of herself, afraid of how she enjoyed it. She hated the blood on her hands… but she already knew, she was going to kill more, again, and again, and again until the all rotted…

_I'll beg forgiveness for my sins when I am done. _She thought to herself…

* * *

Artemis and Juliet sat plotting in their intangible prison… Juliet's heart consumed by fire… Artemis's with sorrow and guilt beginning to creep upon him… he had caused all this by investigating the mysterious X7…

If he was going to succeed, he couldn't let doubt or sorrow weigh on him, he wouldn't allow himself to feel mercy or pity, he would never let his heart compromise the objective.

* * *

Holly blasted through the air like a bullet on the Archangel wings… Her heat broken, and forged again in cold steel… She would never connect to others again… She always lost them in the end… Her mother, Commander Root, Butler, she had just started to develop a friendship with Angeline Fowl, and now they were all gone. Artemis too. In one fell swoop she had lost so much. She would take her pound of flesh ten times over…

* * *

Artemis Fowl II's subconscious walked the halls of his mind, he was afraid of what was about to happen, but he knew it needed to be done. As he approached the sealed door at the end of the hall he pondered, _am I actually envisioning the halls of my mind? Have I gone insane? Does it matter anymore if I have?_

He stopped in front of the door and inserted a key into the lock. _I need it._ He thought. _I need that cold ruthless fire and cruelty I used to have…_

The door opened and he saw himself walk out… a 13 year old representation of the monster he had been, and what he was to become again…

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this revised Chapter 2! Look for Chapter 3 in a few Days! Coming August 3rd, 2012!

Please review my story, whether you liked it or not. I love praise, criticism, and complaint in equal share and I love reading opinions on my stories. Also I must ask If you enjoyed this story to try out the others. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Only specific human organizations (Jade Dragon Yakuza, the Black Tiger Yakuza, the Red Bear Mafia, Terrorist Cell X7, and the Guardian Angels), specific fairy organizations (the New Goblin Triad, The Lost, and Terrorist Cell X7), and the members of each organization belong to me. Everything else belongs to the great Eoin Colfer, and his extraordinary mind.

**Artemis Fowl: Mastermind of Madness**

**Chapter 3: Alone in the Dark**

Holly sat alone in her home. In her hands she held a bottle, and a gun… a full year had passed and yet she still hadn't so much as caught a whiff of the killers that took her friends...

Sorry guys! Computer complications suck donkey balls… Had a drive crash… Don't wory though, I'm busting my but tonigh and tomorrow to get it up within the next 24 hours. Promise!

August 5th, Sorry guys, hit another delay… Don't worry I haven't forgotten… Expect the full chapter in the next couple days… Again, I am very sorry…

**October 4th, 2012  
**

**HEY GUYS IT'S SARGE HERE! DON'T WORRY! HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN!**

****I have had some family issues recently and been busy with school and my personal relationship with a certain someone has gotten very serious, so i haven't been able to focus on my fan fics, I am writing them in conjunction with some original stories so I have started writing alot recently and some of you may be happy to know... Chapter 3 is done! It is being looked over and edited as we speak! Stay tuned folks!

PS: I apologize for the wait. Updated comeing tomorrow...


End file.
